runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:FreeFaction
FreeFaction is a F2P/P2P clan for all levels. The clan accepts all members regardless of level. 1) Who the devil are you? We are Free Faction, a clan that strives to forever be one of the most pleasantest clans on Runescape. The clan is riveting with an assortment of characters and levels - from combat levels at their peek to freshly-created newer players - one will find no elitist attitudes in our clan. We consider ourselves a shelter from the many 'internet trolls' the poor players are subject too; games such as Runescape are full of them! One will find an amiable ambiance in Free Faction, but don't think we can't have a mirth-filled time joking about the most spontaneous of topics! 2) What type of clan are you? What do you do? It is all about the atmosphere in Free Faction - we filter any "internet trolls" and try to make the clan a loving place to be. We consider ourselves a Clan Community, so we concentrate on being good friends with one another. Most of our clan members are British and you will see any times referred to in GMT 0. We are still full of people of many other nationalities and there is certainly very little patriotism towards one. Yet we are also entertained with organised events - meetings, clan wars, private-tournaments, parades (lots of parades) are just among the many creative past-times we so thoroughly engage. Things don't get boring with just F2p events though: there are plenty of Factioniers with membership who are happy enough to cater for Castle Wars and the like. See the Calendar or Events page if you want more of an insight on this. 3) How popular are you? Well, my cheeky alter-ego, we like to think of ourselves as a modest and humble clan. We have taken no means to produce a census, but our members page may show you some numbers. Nowadays, we get approximately 50+ visiting this very website each day. There is also an uncountable influx of people visiting the clan and there is pretty much always one person (but usually about 6-8 minimum) in the clan chat at all times. This number varies, as we sometimes get about 30 at our prime-times; and that's without conducting a parade! Like I said, we are like a filter - all the nice people join our clan. 4) Okay. This seems cool. How do I join the clan? On Runescape ingame, click the 'join chat' button then type in 'Vivaldi1000'. 4) II) That's not quite what I meant. What do I have to do to become an official 'Factionier'? Ah, my highly-expectational, invisible questioner; entrance to Free Faction needs no initiation. Join us for the first time, and we will see you as one of our own! (well, if you keep coming back we'll get to know you a bit more). Quite frankly, by visiting our website you have became a Factionier in my eyes (and I founded the bloody clan!) You can gain more respect (not that we are recording your every move Oo) by doing things such as signing up to the website, contributing to our forums, commenting on blogs, submitting pictures - some Factioniers even like to create videos and the like! Ingame - you can advertise our clan's name and join in with events. 5) That's just dandy, but no Ranks? =/ Yes Ranks, and you're starting to sound as camp as me - but the majority of our Factioniers do not have one. Free Faction wishes to bestow no default respect on R.Fs (Ranked Factioniers). Having a rank is far from essential to earn our love and kindness which I'm sure you wish for. We only have two ranks - Captain and General - so people don't get envious. These are used practically, so Ranked Factioniers are expected to regularly 'challenge at clan wars' and cater for events. Ranked Factioniers are also able to temporarily ban disruptive players, but we have strict guidelines for them also. Basically, ranks aren't worth it if you were expecting some quick respect. We quite frankly can't stand people who beg for ranks and think it will make them any better either. On the contrary, if you believe that you can do more for Free Faction, and a rank is the best way to go about it, why shouldn't you get one? As ranks are so popular, we rarely randomly hand out ranks so it is best to kindly request a rank. Remember that we have expectations (such as regular advertisement, catering for events and moderating the clan) so don't think you can be a one-hit wonder. See the Ranks for more information. 6) It's very humble of you referring to the place as Free Faction, but who runs the clan? There is a strange yet beautiful leadership going on in Free Faction. Basically, the clan is mostly self-run - people use a lot of initiative and Ranked Factioniers are spectacularly helpful - but we sometimes need proper leadership that cannot be trusted (and we've had some mucky times). 'Vivaldi1000' was the old clan owner, but he still plays, mostly on his main account - Volcano X. Vivaldi realised that he wasn't on enough to be a true, absolute leader of Free Faction, so he created 'the Executives' - a trusted group of people who act as leaders when needed. Doing so meant that leadership was much more approachable in the clan. There are more people working on more projects also. Things such as ranking is ran by the Executives.http://www.freewebs.com/vivaldi1000/apps/wiki/about-the-clan Category:Clans